Untitled for now
by Litha2124
Summary: Lilly is a transfer student who is desperately trying to make it through life. With no idea of who she really is, where she came from, and who her real parents are. She is quickly alienated from the girls she attends school with, all except Susan who is a
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for Now

Untitled for Now

_Summary: Lilly is a transfer student who is desperately trying to make it through life. With no idea of who she really is, where she came from, and who her real parents are. She is quickly alienated from the girls she attends school with, all except Susan who is also having a difficult time adjusting after her last trip to Narnia. Little does Lilly know fate has its own plan for her, as she is forced to flee her home and stumbles into the world of Narnia. Takes place after the second movie._

_Warning: this story is not intended for anyone who falls under the M rating. This story does include scenes that are not considered appropriate for children. Consider yourself warned. On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. Everyone else is my own, including the storyline. Please read and review!_

Chapter One

Anxiously Susan tapped her pencil on the edge of her desk. As usual, she had finished her assignment ahead of schedule and had a few minutes to spare. Silently she scanned the faces of her peers, searching for signs of life. All girls and not a single one to talk to.

Ever since she and her siblings returned from their last trip to Narnia, she felt even more distant from the other girls her age. She knew she should be relieved to finally have someone her own age to talk to but somehow, the topic of boys, make up, and fashion seemed less than noteworthy compared to the troubles of this world.

Oh how she hated being home. Its not that England was an awful place. On the contrary it was quite lovely, but then again it paled in comparison to Narnia's unspoiled landscape. She hoped that after she got into the routine of a new school year things would get better but she doubted that would happen. She looked out the window and watched as the branches of the trees danced ever so slightly. In Narnia, the trees would dance with out the help of the wind and beckon her to dance with them.

Oh how Susan longed to ride through the forests and feel the cold, crisp air hit her face, the smell of the forest and all its wonders engulfing her, consuming her as she rode to freedom. '_Alas, I shall never see it again'_ she thought bitterly.

She sighed and looked at the girl sitting to her right. It seems as if she were not the only one adjusting. For beside her, sat Lilith the new transfer student. Where she came from, she did not know. She lived with her foster parents in a house surprisingly not too far from where she and her siblings live.

Lilith was a very quiet girl, eerily quiet. She never spoke unless forced into a situation where she had no other choice (usually when the teacher asked her a question or asked her to read from their books). However, when her classmates attempted to engage her in conversation, usually about her real parents or what country she came from, she would merely look at them and walk away. Like Susan, Lilith was always alone. At lunch she would sit outside underneath a large tree at the end of the property, reading a book or writing in her black notebook as she carefully unpacked the contents of her brown paper lunch sack.

When she walked down the hallway clutching her notebook, the girls always shifted away from her, making a path for her to walk through and quietly whisper amongst themselves. It was obvious that she made them nervous and was found just a little intimidating by most. Truth be told, she was not physically intimidating. Her fair skin, high cheekbones, and rich brown eyes were not something that one would find abundantly in England, which lead everyone to believe she was from another country. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a half pony-tail and long bangs parted at the side, framed her face. She was a bit taller than Susan and leaner. Though girls her age rarely engaged in any physical activities (such behavior was deemed unlady like) her figure was naturally toned.

Lilith sat there oblivious to everyone around her as she wrote in her black notebook. Just as Susan was about to ask her what she was writing, the bell rang and the girls were dismissed for lunch. Quickly Lilith grabbed her books and fled. Susan grabbed her things and proceeded to hers and Lucy's usual meeting place. She was relieved that Lucy's class was now able to mingle with hers at lunch. _'At least I won't be alone'_ she thought.

"Oops!" Came a voice from down the hall, "you should really watch where you are going." Margaret and her companions stood before Lilith giggling as she knelt to collect her belongings.

Lilith glanced at the girl before she responded, "Well, maybe if you weren't so huge, the rest of us would have room to walk." She stood up and gently placed her belongings in her bag hanging at her side.

"What did you say?" Replied the heavy set blonde in a threatening tone. By this time a small crowd of girls began to gather. Lilith smirked. It was obvious that this girl was the bully of the school, and as most insecure people do, she was trying to establish dominance with the outsider.

Finding the other girl's behavior ridiculous and a little to troublesome for her to care about, she turned around in silence and began to walk away. Furious at the lack of acknowledgement, Margaret pursued her. "Hey I'm talking to you!" She hollered as she roughly grabbed Lilith's shoulder. Anger shot through her body, and with out thinking, Lilith spun around quickly and punched the other girl right on the nose. Margaret fell backwards and landed on her bottom, howling in pain and clutching her nose. Susan and the other girls gasped in pure shock. She didn't even notice that Lucy had made her way next to her.

As quickly as it all began, it was over. Principal Lindenwell followed by the Vice Principal came in. "Girls in my office at once!" she huffed and quickly the halls cleared. The vice principal took Margaret to the nurses office, while Principal Lindenwell took Lilith and the other girls to her office for questioning. As soon as she closed the door she asked "What on earth happened?" All at once the girls began talking, except for Lilith. "Quiet girls! Sylvia, Eliza wait outside my office, I wish to speak to Lilith." Reluctantly, the other girls left. Principal Lindenwell took a moment to collect herself before she turned to her, "what happened Lilith?"

Lilith sat on the chair in front of the principal's desk. "When I came out of class, I came across Margaret. She knocked my belongings out of my hands and mocked me." She paused for a minute to allow Principal Lindenwell to take in what she was saying. "Then," she continued, "I politely pointed out that if she….didn't take up so much space in the hallways none of this would have ever happened. Then I put my things in my bag and I walked away. She grabbed my shoulder then and for a moment I blacked out." She said innocently. "When I finally realized what happened, she was on the ground holding her face." She shrugged.

Lindenwell sighed and removed her glasses to massage her temples. "Look Lilith, I know it must be hard coming from another country, not knowing who your parents are-" Lilith opened her mouth to protest but Lindenwell held up her hand to silence her. "I was raised by foster parents as well," she continued. "Harold and Bridget are good people which makes things a lot easier for you."

Lilith almost choked. If Lindenwell only knew…

"I am going to have to suspend you Lilith, for the rest of the week. I'm letting you off easy this time, don't let this happen again. Now go to lunch and finish the rest of the day. I trust that you will collect your assignments before you leave today." Lilith nodded and rushed out of the principal's office.

She hurried to her favorite spot beneath the tree and pulled out a small red apple and her notebook and began to write. She really didn't care that she had just been suspended for the rest of the week. As long as she was able to write in peace, she would still keep her sanity. She was so wrapped up in her writing she did not hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Excuse me," came a soft voice, "May we sit with you?"

Having gone through a troublesome ordeal, Lilith did not wish to receive any acknowledgement or questions from her peers. Annoyed, she turned around to say something rude and was surprised to see a young girl smiling at her. She looked at the girl next to her and noticed that it was her classmate Susan. "Ok" she replied. Something about the sincerity of the younger girl's tone made Lilith feel more at ease.

Lucy and Susan sat next to her on the ground. She was surprise to see how they didn't make a fuss about it like the other girls would have. Quietly they say for a few minutes before Lucy spoke. "I am Lucy Pevensie, you already know my sister Susan." She held out her hand and Lilith hesitantly shook it.

Another awkward moment passed before Susan spoke "So Lilith-"

"It's Lilly," She interrupted. The two girls looked at her for a moment before she explained, "I prefer to be called Lilly, Lilith just seems so formal."

Susan smiled at her before she continued "Right, Lilly, so what did you think of Ms. Pentworthy's lecture on Hamelt?"

"It was alright I suppose." She replied tartly. She bit her lip. She knew that the girls didn't mean her any harm, but it was just so damn' uncomfortable for her. She spent a great deal of time chasing off people who she didn't want to be associated with, that now when she wanted to try to talk to someone, she realized she didn't know how.

Susan began to grow nervous. '_Maybe we should leave after all,'_ she thought. Just as she was about to excuse herself and her sister, Lucy let out a giggle and said "I rather enjoyed it when you smashed your fist into Margaret's ugly face!"

"Lucy!" Susan was absolutely horrified. She waited for Lilly's reply and was shocked to see she was giggling as well.

"I like the part where she fell on her bottom." She grinned. Then she sighed "Too bad I earned myself suspension for the rest of the week."

Their mouths dropped. "That's awful!" Susan said.

"Don't worry about it," Lilly replied. "It was worth it to see the look on her face." They all laughed again. The bell rang and reluctantly they got up and made their way back to class.

"Hey Lilly!" Lucy shouted at the end of the hall, "Wait for us at the tree after school so that we might take the subway home together."

"Alright!" Lilly shouted back. Lucy gave her a bright smile and disappeared down the hall. The two girls made it back to class and sat down.

"You know, you don't have to wait for us after school." Susan said.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Lilly responded. _'Maybe_ _this might be bearable after all' _she thought.

"Alright ladies turn to chapter seven in your books." Their teacher's voice rang out.

Lilly yawned as she looked at the clock. _'Only a few hours left'_ she thought.

After school, Susan and Lilly waited for Lucy by the tree. Finally she arrived a bit breathless from running. "Come, we must find Peter and Edmund." Susan said.

"Look there they are!" Lucy shouted. She waved at them who in turned waved back. Instantly they noticed the new figure standing with their sisters and hurried over to them.

Just before they reached them, Lilly noticed how they both straightened their ties and looked each other over to make sure they were presentable.

"Hello there and who might you be?" asked the boy with the black curly hair.

"I am Lilly." She held out her hand to shake his.

Instead of shaking her hand, the boy kissed the back of her hand and replied "Charmed my dear. I am Edmund Pevensie and this is ouch what was that for?!" he rubbed the back of his head where is older brother had smacked him.

"That's for making a fool of yourself." The elder boy replied. "I do apologize for that. I am Peter Pevensie." He shook your hand.

"What your just Peter now? Not Peter the Magnificent?" Edmund teased. Peter glared at him. Lilly looked the boys with amusement and was a little confused. Obviously he was referring to some sort of inside joke. Either way it was still entertaining to watch.

"Enough!" Susan scolded. "Now let's go or we'll miss the train."

They made their way to the station and waited to board. Peter asked how they met and was surprised to learn that they were classmates. "Well I suppose we will be seeing more of you in the days to follow." He said hopefully. Lilly let out a laugh and explained that she would love to be around them more once she returns to school. He looked at her questioningly and she proceeded to recount the event in the hallway. They all burst into fits of laughter.

"I would love to have seen that!" Edmund said as they boarded the subway. They stood in the center holding on to the railing to keep from falling. Peter talked about school and how he cannot wait to graduate and go to college next year. Peter said something to Edmund who snapped back into reality. They all laughed as they realized that he was not paying attention to the conversation at all. Instead he had been staring at Lilly the whole time. They all teased him and Lilly just smiled.

They reached their destination and got off the train. Finally they ended up at Lilly's house. "See you Monday Lilly." Susan said. They all said their goodbyes and the Pevensie children continued their journey home.

Lilly sighed as she watched them disappear along the road. '_At least he won't be home for awhile.'_ She thought.

A few weeks passed and Susan found herself becoming close friends with Lilly. She finally felt relieved to have someone to talk to. What was even more relieving was that she was not only her friend, but a friend to her siblings as well. Each day they would eat lunch together and walk to the subway station afterschool. Usually Lilly and Peter teased Edmund who had revealed he had a crush on a girl, though he would not admit who. It was of course obvious who the girl was.

Though they had such a wonderful time together, Lilly still refused to talk about her foster family. She opened up to not having any knowledge of her life before them and how everything else was a mystery. But anything that concerned her foster parents she avoided like the black plague. This of course was unknown to Edmund who made the mistake of asking her about her foster parents.

Silently she walked holding her notebook. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked down at the ground. She knew it wasn't his fault but she still didn't want to talk about them. "I prefer not to speak of them Edmund." She whispered.

"Hey cool notebook." Peter said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Susan added in. "What's in it?"

"Oh, just…stories." Lilly replied coyly. She didn't want her new friends to find her childish or silly.

"Oh cool can we read it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Lilly smiled. "Maybe someday you all can." They reached her doorstep and she bid them farewell. She opened the door and found the living room to be empty. "Briget, Julia, anyone home?" she called out to her foster mother and sister. Just then she heard heavy, staggering footsteps behind her. Chills shot up and down her spine as she closed her eyes, hoping that it wasn't real. Then she heard his voice.

"Hello darlin' did you miss me?"

_Well what did you think? Please read and review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: this story is not intended for anyone is not able to read MA rating. This story does include scenes that are not considered appropriate for children or anyone under 17. Consider yourself warned. On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. Everyone else is my own, including the storyline. Please read and review!_

**Chapter 2**

Susan couldn't help but feel just a little bit worried. It's been almost a week and Lilly had not come back to school. She knew that if her friend fell too far behind she would be forced to repeat the same grade level.

_'I'll come by after school to bring her all of the assignments and my notes.' Susan thought._

"Susan," her teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Principal Lindenwell wishes to speak to you."

Abruptly she shot up and rushed to the principal's office. She knew that she wasn't in trouble so she figured it was about Lilly. For some reason Susan couldn't help but to fear the worst. She knocked on the door to the principal's office and was told to enter.

"I suppose that you have an idea why you are here?" Principal Lindenwell asked.

Susan nodded in response. "It is about Lilly isn't it?"

Lindenwell nodded her head. Susan's heart began o beat rapidly. She did not want anything bad to happen to her best friend. No, Susan thought, not best friend, more like long lost sister.

"Susan," Lindenwell interrupted her thoughts, "have you noticed anything strange about Lilith's behavior? Has she been spending time with a different group of friends, any trauma at home?"

Susan shook her head. "No Miss Lilly only hangs around us."

Lindenwell nodded deep in thought, trying not to fear the worst. Convinced that Susan knew nothing she replied "Alright then Susan, you may return to class." Susan rose to leave. Just as she was about to exit Lindenwell spoke. "If you hear anything of Lilith please inform me."

Susan closed the door again. "Principal Lindenwell what exactly is going on? Why these questions about Lily?"

"I am sorry Susan I cannot discuss that with you." With that Susan was sent back to class deep in thought. She knew something was wrong. Just as she returned to class the bell rang and she quickly approached the teacher's desk and asked for Lilly's assignments. The teacher was more than willing to oblige.

Susan waited for her siblings and together they made their way to Lilly's house, each quiet and anxious to see their friend.

"I can't wait to see Lilly." Edmund blurted out abruptly. He stopped suddenly aware of what he had just said and turned bright red. His siblings stared at him a moment before he stammered "I mean….I want to see if she is alright that's all."

"Right." Lucy said sarcastically.

They walked up to the porch and looked at Peter. Exasperated he rolled his eyes and knocked roughly on the door. A few minutes passed and pure silence remained. Peter knocked again and still no answer. He was just about to suggest to his sibling that they should come back another time when the door cracked open. They were all taken aback by what they saw. A blonde haired woman donned large black sunglasses peered back at them. Peter noted that her nose was red along with her cheeks. Peter glanced up at the sky. It was too cloudy for sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Susan stepped forward. "Yes actually we came to see Lilly." She fished out the school work from her bag. "We brought her school work."

"We were afraid that she would fall behind." Lucy said.

The woman's face seemed to soften at their kindness. In a brief second and it was gone. Edmund stepped up and asked "Can we see her?"

"No!" the woman said abruptly. "No, I am sorry children, Lilith is very ill. Just leave it with me and I will make sure she does her homework." They eyed her hesitantly. "She should be back on Monday." The woman said reassuringly.

Hesitantly Susan handed over the paperwork and she snatched it away. She bid them farewell and nearly slammed the door in their faces. Discouraged, the Pevensies turned and made their way towards their home. As they began to walk, Peter felt eyes burning deep into is back. Quickly he turned and swore he got a glimpse of someone from the window in the attic. It was then he knew that something was deeply wrong.

***

Bridget silently closed the door behind her. Poor Lilith. She began to feel the soft pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She was supposed to provide their foster children with a better life from that which they came from. For a time they had, that was until he came back from the war… She turned slowly and began to walk from the door when a large fist slammed itself right by the side of her face. She let out a startled gasp and glanced at her husband's drunken face.

"Whot did those little bastards want?" He said in a low dangerous tone.

"They…They just came to drop of Lilith's homework Harold. Nothing more." She held her breath. He stank heavily of alcohol and with his face so close to hers she felt as if the smell on his breath would be enough to intoxicate her as well.

Roughly he snatched the paper from her hand. The papers had cut across her hand but she dare not flinch. He looked at them briefly and smacked her on the head with the papers. "Girl's got no business in school." He tore the papers in half and threw them halfheartedly in the trashcan. "Stay your ass down here woman. I don't want you disturbing us." He said as he staggered up the stairs. Bridget leaned heavily against the wall and slid slowly to the ground sobbing.

He reached the attic and unlatched the locks that kept his prisoner from escaping. Lilith sat on her bed peering out of the barred window. She touched the side of her head lightly. The bruise was almost completely healed. Strange how she healed much faster than other people. She heard the latches click and the door open. Even when she heard his heavy footsteps approaching she still refused to turn around. He grew angry at her lack of acknowledgement and roughly dragged her to her feet.

"You think you're too good for me girl?" He shook her by the arm violently. She just looked away from his face, her eyes dead and hardened. "Well, you're going to be 17 soon and then we're going to learn how good you are." With his other hand he roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed. Enraged she slapped him which made him laugh. Roughly he shoved her on to the bed and pinned her down with one strong arm. Lilith fought with all her strength but she was no match for him.

Quickly he lifted her shirt and her bra together and began to rub his thumb on her nipple. "Such a beautiful, young, unspoiled thing you are." His tone was deep and full of lust. "It will be so much fun breaking you in." He lowered his mouth down in attempt to suck on her breast. By then Lilith had managed to wiggle one of her legs free and kneed him in the stomach. Instantly he jumped away from her and chuckled. "Julia was as resistant as you once, but in time, I'll break you in just like her."

As if on cue, Julia appeared in the door way, her thin delicate form broken from the inside and out. Her gold hair fell in tangled tresses about her shoulders. She looked at them with the same dead eyes and walked quickly to her room. By then Lilith had pulled her blouse down and stood up. Harold smirked and followed after her.

Lily flew to the door but it was too late, he had already shut the door and began to lock her in. "NO!" She screamed and she began to pound on the door. "Julia!"

"No Harold please I am getting married in a week!" She heard her step sister cry.

"I'll try not to leave any noticeable marks." He replied.

She heard a soft cry and felt the bile rise in her throat as she heard the loud squeaking of the bed and his heavy breathing. She jumped on to her bed and covered her head with her pillow. 'I wish he had died in the war.' She thought to herself. In a week she would be turning 17, reaching the first cornerstone to womanhood. The only reason he had kept his hands off her was because she was still considered a child. A fact that would no longer keep her safe.

***

_Well what do you think? More updates soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a little worried no one is reading my story… Hope it's interesting._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. Everyone else is my own, including the storyline. Please read and review!_

**Chapter 3**

The following Monday Lilly had finally returned to school. She had come up with the excuse that she had a severe case of the flu and when she had attempted to do her homework she had vomited all over it. For the most part her teachers believed her as did the Principal, for they had witnessed the severity of the effects of the illness sometime during their lives. Susan however, wanted a better explanation. As always, Lily was elusive with all her questions. Exasperated, Susan realized that she would not get any answers out of her friend. "I am just concerned that's all." She said.

Lilly smiled at her friend and said "I know. But that's all, I promise." She hated lying to her friend.

A few days passed and things seemed to be going back to normal. Lilly seemed happy which made the siblings happy. One day Susan asked Lilly if she might be able to come to their house after school. It was Friday and their father, which had also returned from the war, would be taking their mother out for dinner and dancing. Lilly was hesitant for a moment.

"Oh come on Lil, it will be fun! Just for a few hours." Edmund pleaded. She looked at his innocent face. How could she refuse?

"Alright." She replied. "I'll have to ask Bridget." They all shouted with glee and she laughed.

Once she reached her house she told Bridget that she would be spending a few hours at the Pevensies' house. She just merely nodded and Lilith bolted out the door. Afraid that she would be called back, she ran down the street. The siblings looked at her surprised. She merely laughed at them and shouted "Last one there is a rotten egg!" And off they ran in pursuit.

Peter, the most athletic of all had a difficult time keeping up with Lilly. She was far more faster than any of them. He admired her slender figure from behind as she raced in front of him. Her long dark hair flowed behind her like a long cape. She looked behind her quickly and smiled at them. It was then he swore he got the familiar glimpse of the forest in her eyes. She laughed and sped up just as he was about to grab her. It was then he realized how beautiful she really was. He felt himself being drawn towards her. 'Now I know why Edmund likes her so much.' He thought to himself.

They finally reached the house all of them breathless except for Lilly. As they all knelt and sat to catch their breaths, Lilly stood proudly and stretched her arms out. "We should do that more often," she said triumphantly. She was rewarded with glares from her friends and she giggled.

Once they recomposed themselves Peter went to the door. Lilly followed him. Before he opened the door he held his hand in front of her. "I almost forgot," he looked at Susan and Lucy who smiled back at him. He removed a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Peter, what-" Lilly began unsure. She lifted a piece so that she could see their faces.

"Don't worry", Lucy reassured her, "It's a surprise."

Lilly looked at her and nodded. Peter gently pulled the cloth back over her eyes and opened the door. They moved out of the way to allow the others to enter first. Lilly felt uneasy surrounded in darkness. All she heard were their footsteps shuffling around and Susan whispering harshly at who she assumed to be Edmund to hurry up. "Ok Pete!" Edmund yelled.

"Follow my lead." Peter whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her in. From behind the sofa, Edmund glared at his brother with jealousy. Peter merely shrugged and smiled innocently at his brother. "Ok ready?" he said to Lilly. Her heart was pounding fast. She nodded again and removed the blindfold. Instantly the other siblings, including Peter yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

She looked around the room in awe. Decorations hung from the ceiling along with a pink and green banner that said "Happy Birthday Lilly." She looked at them completely shocked. "But how-"

"I was helping the secretary at school a few days ago organize all the school documents." Lucy said proudly. "That's when I came across yours. It had your birthday and everything. I hope you're not mad."

"My dearest friends why would I be mad?!" She exclaimed and hugged them all.

"Wait there's more!" Susan said excited. She ran into the kitchen. Lucy took her hand and led her to the sofa. They sat together and Peter and Edmund fought to sit on her other side. Peter of course, won. She looked at the boys. Why were they acting so strange around her now? Just as she was about to ask if something was wrong Susan emerged with a small round cake with 17 candles. They all began to sing to her and immediately she felt her cheeks grow red. She put her hands to the side of her face to cover their redness but Peter wrapped his arms around her and removed her hands. He held her in his arms. The smell of her skin was more than intoxicating to him…

"Make a wish." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and searched deep within her heart for what she longed most. And quickly she blew out the candles.

Susan cut the cake neatly and served each slice with homemade ice cream. Lilly smiled at them. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. The sun was setting and it was growing cold. Ed and Peter went to the kitchen for some firewood for the fireplace. They all continued to sit and talk and laugh.

"Ok now, time for presents." Susan said as she began to collect the plates.

Lilly looked up in shock. "Oh no you didn't have to-" She was embarrassed and a felt a little unworthy. What had she done to deserve all this?

"Nonsense. Lu help me with this?" She handed some of the dishes to her sister and quickly they cleaned up. They returned with four neatly wrapped parcels. She handed one to Lilly. "This is from me." She smiled brightly. Excited Lilly quickly opened the parcel. It was a blouse. Its style was strange, unlike she had ever seen before. It had long wide sleeves that had golden thread at the cuffs. It was a light shade of green, her favorite color. She stared at it completely awed. The material was unlike any she had ever felt. It was soft and silky. "You don't like it?" Susan asked disappointed.

"Not I love it Susan, it's just… I have never had anything so lovely in my possession." Her friend gave her a knowing look. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"Su made it!" Lucy replied.

"You made this?" Lilly asked completely in shock. Susan nodded her response, beaming with pride. "It's beautiful." She hugged her best friend and gently placed the blouse back in the box. Quickly she was handed another box.

"This is from me." Lucy said happily. She opened the box and found a pair of delicate slippers. They matched the green blouse Susan made her. "I made those!" Lucy said excitedly. She looked at the two girls, wondering how they could have acquired such talents. The two sisters gave each other a knowing smile. One of the few skills they picked up in Narnia, courtesy of the dwarves.

"Here this is from me." Peter said. She opened the small box and pulled out a red stone hung on a long leather string.

She gasped. "Peter its lovely!" she exclaimed.

"I found it on the beach." He dared not mention which beach. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. Peter stared at her for a moment. He wondered why he had not noticed her as she was before. _'God I just want to kiss her.'_ Quickly he fought to get the thought out of his mind. She was after all like a sister to him.

"Here this is from Edmund," Lucy handed her the last present. It was a bit heavier than the others. She gave Edmund a quizzical look. She opened her last present and found a plastic case.

"So it won't get damaged in the rain…" Edmund began to explain. Lilly opened the plastic case and pulled out a large heavy leather journal. She flipped through the book. It seemed…ancient. The edges were filled with gold and designs were etched on the insides of the cover. "I-I found it in our attic. No one was using it and I noticed that you were almost completely done with your notebook." He stammered. "I thought that you could continue your stories here." She stared at the journal longer.

She stood up and hugged Edmund and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Ed, it's beautiful." He sat back his face turning bright red. They all laughed at him. She began to place her presents in her backpack.

Lucy eyed her notebook. "You think that now you could read us something from your journal?" she looked up at her innocently.

Lilly laughed. "Alright. I warn you it may be boring." She opened up her notebook. "They're mostly random ideas and passages that just come into my head." She flipped to one of the pages and read, "He stood at the top of the waterfall his golden mane dancing in the wind. He was taller than any lion mortal eyes had had the privilege of seeing. A true king of beasts.

He shook his mane and the wind began to stir in a different direction. The air grew warm as spring began to flow throughout the land. Winter had met its eternal slumber and peace would begin its reign." She looked up at them and they stared at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, please continue." Peter said. He looked at Susan who seemed to share his thoughts. _'This couldn't be about Aslan. Could it?'_ He wondered. He reasoned that it was probably a coincidence.

"Alright. That's all I have for that passage. Here's another one." She stopped flipping the pages and began to read. "His dark eyes were filled with sorrow and rage as he pressed the tip of his sword against the man's throat. Now the plot had been revealed. Rivalry, jealousy, betrayal, and…murder.

The man stared back at the boy, his heart started to beat faster. His eyes haunted him. His brother's eyes." Lilly looked up once again. The smile quickly faded from her face as she looked at their reactions.

"Where did you come up with this?" Susan asked.

She stared at them. "You're going to think I am crazy."

"No tell us." Susan urged. How could Lilly possibly known of Aslan? And could it be that she knew of Caspian as well?

"They came to me in dreams. They seemed so real, clear as day. I promise you I am not insane." She said hurriedly. She put her notebook away.

Lucy's eyes grew large with excitement. Before she could say anything Susan interrupted her "What beautiful dreams you have." She smiled.

The hour was growing late and though it pained her to do so, Lilly had to go home. She bid the siblings goodnight and thanked them again for their gifts. Silently she made her way back to her own home.

Once she was out of sight Peter turned to Susan and Lucy. "Did you tell her?" His voice was low.

"No we didn't Peter." Susan replied harshly. "We are just as baffled as you are." Peter nodded. Deep down they knew something was going to happen, something that was going to change their lives forever.

***

Lilith entered the house as quiet as possible. It was dark and she stood a minute in the dark, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Silently she hoped that Harold had found himself in the bed of some less than virtuous woman he picked up at his favorite pub. She heard sobbing behind the couch and instantly she flipped the switch on. It was Bridget. She sat on the ground and held her knees. Her head flew up and instantly Lilith was disgusted by what she saw on her face. Fear.

"I am sorry." She whispered to Lilith. "Please," Bridget started crawling towards her. "Please forgive him. He wasn't always this way." She reached out to touch her.

Lilith stepped back. "I will never forgive that monster. Or you." Suddenly she heard a loud crash upstairs. Bridget let out a small whimper. Inwardly Lilith cursed to herself. _'Not again!' _She screamed inside. In an instant Lilith flew up the stairs towards the noise, a foreign new found courage streaming through her veins. Julia screamed as Lilith burst into Harold's room.

He had her pinned to the bed and was beating her furiously. Anger raged through Lilith as she ran and shoved a startled Harold off of Julia. He stumbled a bit before he regained his balance and lunged at Lilith. He dragged her to the floor and started hitting her. Instantly, Julia was on top of him and he stood up and spun round furiously. Lilith was on her feet again and punched him hard in the stomach. Enraged he sent her flying. She hear a loud crack as her head hit the corner of the dresser. Warm liquid begin to trickle down the side of her face.

Furiously he pointed to a dazed Lilly. "You're next!" He hollered. He kicked her twice to make sure she wasn't getting up soon before he went back to Julia. He threw himself on top of her and began to choke her. Desperately she choked for air.

'_He's going to kill her!_' Lilly fought to gain control. Her blood was pulsing through her veins. She began to feel a change in her heart. Suddenly she began to feel a new found strength and desire to fight back. Her vision began to clear. On the floor beside her she saw a pair of metal scissors that had fallen from the dresser. With out thinking she grabbed the scissors and leapt towards Harold.

Julia was frightened. He had never been this furious before. Her vision was growing dark and she knew she was going to die here. Her thoughts went to her fiancée John whom she loved with all her heart. Then towards Lilith, who would have to endure the pain inflicted by Harold after she left for the States with her husband to be.

Abruptly her eyes began to focus and she looked at Harold. He had suddenly stopped and he had a look of shock and utter confusion. He clutched the side of his throat as he collapsed. Behind him stood Lilith with a pair of bloody scissors. She was breathing heavily, her eyes mad with rage. Julia did the only thing that she could think of. She let out a loud scream.

Lilith stood above Harold. He looked at her with shock and almost, remorse as he gasped for air. He reached out towards her and she backed away, her cold hard eyes never failing. "Now you will know what it is like to live in Hell." She whispered. His hand dropped and his eyes glazed over. He made one last gurgling noise before he fell silent forever.

Bridget appeared in the doorway. She screamed and shoved Lilith out of the way to kneel beside her husband. "Harold!" She screamed hysterically. She shook him violently in attempt to revive him to no avail. Quickly she turned to Lilith. "Murderer she screamed!" She lunged at her began to strike Lilith who fled.

She ran upstairs to the attic, the reality sinking in. '_I just murdered someone!'_ she screamed inside. Panicked, she ran to the restroom, (the only privilege she was allowed in her prison) and washed her hands. Julia burst through the door and ran to Lilith.

"You must leave quickly." She said. "Bridget is calling the police. She's calling you a murderer." Lilly felt her knees get weak. Julia shook her lightly. "Lilith please I'm begging you flee!"

"To where?" She snapped. "I have no where to go." She leaned against the wall. Maybe she should let them take her.

"Just make for the outskirts of town to John's house. We were planning on leaving tonight. I'll call him to let him know your coming. He'll buy you a ticket to America too." She stared into the younger girl's face. Lilly nodded. Julia handed her a pair of fresh clothes. "Change quickly, pack only a few necessities, and go. I'll try to buy you as much time as possible. Do you know the short cut?"

Lilly nodded again. "Thank you." She whispered. Julia nodded and ran to her room and began to dial John's number. Quickly Lilly changed and grabbed her backpack. Inside were the presents that the Pevensie's had given her. That was all that she needed.

She ran down the stairs, cleared the back door and leapt into the night.


End file.
